Eine spannende Zugfahrt
by KathlynR
Summary: Remus erste Begegnung mit dem Sohn seines besten Freundes seit 12 Jahren.


**Eine spannende Zugfahrt**

Remus schritt lansam durch die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn, seinen alten Koffer hinter sich herziehend.

Im nächsten Augenblick stand er auf den Bahnsteig neundreiviertel. Der Hogwarts-Express stand schon abfahrbereit an den Gleisen und wartete nur noch auf die Schüler. Remus war schon früh hierher gekommen, um sich seelisch noch ein bisschen auf seine Zeit in Hogwarts vorzubereiten. Und darauf Harry kennenzulernen.

Es war erst 10.30 als Remus in den Zug stieg und sich in ein Abteil ganz hinten im Zug setzte. Er hob seinen kleinen schäbigen Koffer nach oben in die Gepäckablage und setzte sich ans Fenster.

Seine Gedanken schweiften beinah sofort wieder einmal zu Sirius ab. Er hatte in den letzten 11 Jahren alles verarbeitet. Lily und James Tod. Sirius Verrat. Peters Tod. Harrys Überleben. Als er dann vor ein paar Wochen den Tagespropheten bekommen hatte mit der Schlagzeile **Sirius Black aus Askaban ausgebrochen** waren alle Erinnerungen und der ganze Schmerz wieder auf ihn eingeprasselt.

Als eine Woche darauf - die er nur damit verbracht hatte seine Erinnerungen im Alkohol zu ertränken - ein Brief von Albus in seine Wohnung geflattert war:

_Lieber Remus,_

_Ich muss dich bitten dieses Jahr in Hogwarts den Posten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten._

_Da Sirius Black aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist, werden Dementoren in Hogwarts pratollieren. Hogwarts braucht einen fähigen Verteidigungslehrer und ich habe sofort an dich gedacht._

_Außerdem braucht Harry dich._

_Albus_

Er hatte nicht lange überlegt sondern sofort zugesagt. Er freute sich darauf, Hogwarts nochmal zu sehen und wieder durch die Gänge zu laufen. Aber am Meisten freute er sich darauf Harry kennenzulernen. Klar, hatte er auch Angst davor. Harry sah schon als Baby James so ähnlich. Wie das wohl heute war? Das hatte sich bestimmt nicht geändert.

Das würde wieder eine Menge Emotionen aufwirbeln. Aber Remus hoffte, das er damit klar kommen würde.

Nach einer Weile wachte er durch laute Geräusche auf. Er musste wohl irgendwann eingeschlafen sein. Gerade schob jemand die Tür des Abteils auf in dem er saß. Er mussten keine anderen Abteile mehr frei sein.

Wer, glaubt ihr, ist das?, fragte jemand leise. Er klang nach einer männlichen Stimme. Er bschloss sich weiter schlafend zu stellen. Er konnte seine Augen sowieso nicht richtig öffen, er war zu müde. Er hatte letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen. Vielleicht konnte er wieder einschlafen.

Professor R. J. Lupin, antwortet eine weiblich Stimme sofort.

Woher weiß du das denn schon wieder?

Steht auf seinem Koffer. Professor R. J. Lupin

Welches Fach der wohl gibt?, fragte die männliche Stimme wieder.

Das ist doch klar, es gibt nur eine freie Stelle, oder? Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste., erwiderte das Mädchen wieder. Sie schien sehr schlau und besserwisserisch zu sein.

Ich hoffe, er schafft es, sagte der Junge zweifelnd. Was meinte er denn damit? Sieht eher aus, als ob ein guter Zauber ihn erledigen würde, oder? Jedenfalls, was wolltest du uns sagen, Harry?

Warte, doch nicht der Harry? Doch nicht Harry Potter? Lily und James Sohn?

Jetzt traute Remus sich erst recht nicht mehr die Augen zu öffnen.

Er konzentirierte sich wieder auf das was gesprochen würde und musste ein zusammenzucken unterdrucken als er bemerkte das Harry über Sirius sprach. Offenbar, hatte Arthur Weasley ihm erzählt, das Sirius ihn jagen und töten wollte. Er wirkte aber nicht besonders ängstlich. Er schien auch nicht zu wissen, das Sirius sein Pate war oder das er seine Eltern verraten hatte.

Sirius Black ist tatsächlich ausgebrochen, um dich zu jagen? Oh, Harry ... du musst wirklich ganz, ganz vorsichtig sein. Such bloß keinen Ärger, Harry ..., sagte die Mädchenstimme total verängstigt.

Ich suche keinen Ärger. Meist findet der Ärger mich., erwiderte Harry. Das klang ziemlich nach dem was James sagen würde. Wieder durchzuckt mich ein Stich der Trauer. James ...

Harry müsste doch eine schöne Dumpfbacke sein, wenn er nach einem Verrückten sucht, der ihn umbringen will, sagte der Junge mit zitternder Stimme.

Wenn Harry wüsste, was Sirius getan hatte ... Wenn Harry wüsste das Sirius James und Lilys bester Freund war und er sie eiskalt verraten hat ... Wenn Harry wusste das dieser Mann sein Pate ist ...

Dann wurde _Harry _vielleicht _Sirius _jagen. Remus hatte seit der Nachricht das Sirius ausgebrochen war, auch oft darüber nachgedacht, ob er ihn nicht jagen sollte ... Rache nehmen.

Was ist das für ein Geräusch?, hörte er die Stimme des Jungen.

Nun hörte er es auch, ein leises, blechernes Pfeifen.

Es kommt aus deinem Koffer, Harry. Er hörte jemanden aufstehen und im nächsten Moment ein Rascheln und dann wurde das Geräusch noch lauter.

Ist das ein Spickoskop?

Ja ... allerding ein ziemlich billiges. Seit ich es Errol ans Bein gebunden hab, um es Harry zu schicken, spinnt es ein wenig.

Steck es wieder in den Koffer oder er wachte noch auf, meldete sich Harry wieder zu Wort. Remus nahm an, das er gemeint war.

Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder ab. Er dachte an den Tag an dem er erfahren hatte, das Lily und James Tod waren und der arme Harry nun ein Waisenkind sein würde. Der Tag an dem er begriffen hatte das Sirius ein Verräter - ein Spion Voldemorts - war. Und als er dachte es könnte gar nicht schlimmer kommen hatte er auch noch erfahren das Peter tot - von Sirius ermordert, zusammen mit 20 Muggeln - war und Sirius nach Askaban gebracht wurde. Das er nun keine Freunde mehr hatte.

Wär es nicht schön, mal ein wenig aus der Schule rauszukommen und Hogsmeade zu erkunden?

Sicher. Ihr müsst mir dann erzählen, wie es war., drangen wieder die Stimmen er Kinder zu ihm durch.

Sollte das heißen, das Harry nicht nach Hogsmeade durfte?

Was soll das heißen?

Ich kann nicht mit. Die Dursleys haben die Zustimmungserklärung nicht unterschrieben und Fudge wollte auch nicht., sagte Harry und klang dabei bitter.

Die Dursleys ... hießen so nicht Lilys Schwester und ihr Mann? Wohnte Harry bei ihnen? Sinn machen würde es ja ... soweit Remus wusste hatte keine anderen Verwandeten. Außer Sirius ...

Langsam sickerte der Schlaf über Remus hinein. Er war so müde ... letzte Nacht hatte er kein Auge zugetan ... es war der Tag nach Vollmond gewesen und er war noch verletzt gewesen.

Nach gefühlten Sekunden wachte Remus durch einen Aufschrei auf. Remus setzte sich sofort kerzengerade auf und lauschte.

Wer ist das?

Wer ist das?

Ginny?

Hermine?

Was tust du hier?

Ich suche Ron.

Komm rein und setz dich hin.

Nicht hier!

Autsch!

Ruhe!, rief er mit heiserer Stimme vom Schlafen in das Abteil. Keiner sagte ein Wort.

Er beschwor eine Flamme in seiner Hand auf und erleuchtete das Abteil. Es war erschreckend kalt hier im Zug.

Bleibt, wo ihr seid., sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und wollte zu der Tür gehen um mit den Zugführer zu sprechen. Doch die Tür glitt auf, bevor Remus sie erreichte.

In der Tür stand eine vermummte Gestalt, die bis zu Decke reichte. Das Gesicht war unter einer Kaputze versteckt. Ihr rasselnder Atem erfüllte das Abteil...

_Expecto Patronum_, reif Remus in Gedanken an die frohlichen Tage seiner Kindheit in Hogwarts mit seinen Freunden, die immer zu ihm gehalten hatten ...

Der Dementor wich zurück als Remus Patronus auf ihn zukam und war verschwunden. Der Patronus löste sich in Luft auf.

Harry! Harry! Alles in Ordnung?, hörte er eine ängstliche Stimme hinter sich.

Er drehte sich um und sah Harry auf dem Boden liegen. Offenbar war er ohnmächtig geworden, was ja auch kein Wunder war, bei all dem was er schon erlebt hatte.

Ein Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haar gab ihm eine Ohrfeige.

W-was?, fragte Harry.

Harry öffnete die Augen und blinzelte verwirrt in die Lampen über ihm. Er hob etwas zittrig eine Hand und schob seine Brille wieder zurecht.

Das Mädchen und ein sommersproßiger Junge hievten ihn wieder zurück auf seinen Sitz.

Gehts wieder?, fragte der Junge ihn nervös.

Ja, sagte Harry und warf einen Blick zur Tür. Was ist passiert? Wo ist dieses - dieses Wesen? Wer hat geschrien?

Er braucht Schokolade, erkannte Remus. Ganz viel Schokolade. Die anderen Kinder konnten auch welche gebrauchen.

Kein Mensch hat geschrien.

Remus holte aus der Tasche seines Umhangs eine Tafel Schokolade hervor.

Aber ich hab Schreie gehört.

Remus brach ein Stück der Schokolade ab, was alle zusammenzucken ließ. Er reichte Harry das größte Stück. Hier. Iss. Dann geht´s dir besser.

Er reichte auch den anderen Kindern ein Stück.

Was war das für ein Wesen?, fragte Harry ihn. Seine Stimme war der von James so ähnlich ...

Ein Dementor. Einer der Dementoren von Askaban.

Alle starrten ihn an. Er knüllte das Schokoladenpapier zusammen und steckte es in seine Tasche.

Iss, sagte er nochmal, als ihm auffiel das Harry noch nicht gegessen hatte. Das hilft. Entschuldigt mich, ich muss mit dem Zugführer sprechen -

Er ging an Harry vorbei und in den Gang. Dort bog er um die Ecke und lehnte sich erst mal an die Wand.

Harry sah James so ähnlich. Nur die Augen, die hatte er von Lily. Remus konnte Harry gar nicht ansehen ohne sofort an James und Lily zu denken, dabei wollte er dies eigentlich verhindern. Es würde ihn nur behindern.

"Ich muss mich konzentrieren. Harry ist weder James noch Lily. Ich komme damit klar. Ich muss ihm helfen. Dafür sorgen das Sirius nicht an ihn herankommt ..." dachte sich Remus im Stillen bevor er sich von der Wand abstieß und beschloss eine Eule an Albus zu schicken. Er musste davon unterrichtet wieder, was passiert war. Damit man sich in Hogwarts um ihn kümmerte.

Nach knapp 10 Minuten betrat er wieder das Abteil von Harry. Er sah sich kurz um. Harry saß auf seinem Sitz, und hatte immer noch die Schokolade in der Hand. Er hatte sie noch nicht gegessen.

Ich hab die Schokolade nicht vergiftet, glaubt mir ..., sagte er mit den Anflug eines Lächelns.

Harry biss ein Stück ab, und man sah wie er sich sofort etwas entspannte.

In zehn Minuten sind wir in Hogwarts, teilte er den Kindern mit. Wie gehts dir, Harry?

Gut, nuschelte er und sah dabei irgendwie verlegen aus. Wie Lily ... sie mochte es auch nicht, wenn andere sich um sie sorgten.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief recht schweigsam. Remus beobachtete Harry und seine Freunde und fand heraus das das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren Hermine und der sommersprößige Junge Ron hieß.

Remus vermutete das sie Harrys beste Freunde waren.

Endlich hielt der Zug am Bahnhof in Hogwarts. Und Remus war klar, das dies ein sehr spannendes Jahr werden würde ...


End file.
